Many recreational devices have been proposed and involve the principle of floatation. These devices, for the main part, however, do not permit a person to be supported within a floatation device and to quite literally walk across the surface of a body of water while at the same time having full view of where the device is going.
Another problem is that floatation devices, particularly those for children, require a high degree of balance and skill to mount the device, principally because of the inherent instability of some forms of floating objects.
Therefore, one of the important objects of the present invention is to construct a floatable recreational device which is designed to have sufficient buoyancy and stability to support a person within the device and which can be readily entered and maneuvered.
An important feature of the present invention is that an individual can readily hoist himself into the device and become buoyant thereby and then transport himself via walking action within the device and with good visibility in the direction of movement and a good view of the surroundings at the front, side and back of the device, thus contributing to the safety and recreational value of the device.
Another important feature of the present invention is to reduce the wind resistance by allowing the wind to circulate freely between the cross members and the annular members, thus enabling this recreational device to be used on windy days as well as calm days.
A further object of this invention is to develop agility, skill and coordination in its user by efficiently pacing his steps in coordination with the rotation of the cross members to achieve a continuation of movement. Further, competitive racing of this invention would require a high degree of coordination as well as strength and endurance, and could be accomplished over a variety of terrain.
Another important features of the present invention lies in the unique fastening arrangement of the cross members, whereby the cross members can be selectively arranged around the periphery of the annular members so that the relative spacing can be varied to suit the user. For example, for young classes of users, the spacing will be relatively closer and for older users, the spacing can be varied to meet their individual requirements.